


Scully's Path To Damnation

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried so hard to resist him... Only to no avail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's Path To Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my first fanfic BUT it's my first fanfic that focuses on MSR. If it's not your taste, forgive me. And I really hope that you still can enjoy it ;)
> 
> This story is based on Adrienne @icedteainthebag's work which is set during Arcadia arc. And that's inspired me to write this story which is set before Arcadia arc. Though it's not good as hers.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Mulder & Scully are CC & 10-13's Property. Absolutely not mine. But the story is.

**_The Basement, FBI Building. 12.30 pm. 28 hours earlier before Arcadia arc._ **

 

It’s so quiet down here. A little bit dark too. Scully ran her hands up through her hair. “Mulder?,” she looked around, searching for her partner but it seemed like he still wasn’t here. Good. So she could sit on Mulder’s damn chair for a while and thinking. Thinking about their situation lately.

The whole situation,  _this damnation_  to be honest, with Mulder was fully distracting. Disturbing. Quite improper. Frustrating. Arousing. Okay, that. She admitted it, finally. He was ridiculously gorgeous and gorgeous men made her feel like a troll. She could make an exception whether she liked it or not. She felt drawn into him, tied to him, turned on by him; and while she was putting out a lot of energy fighting it, she was already losing the battle. The battle of adolescent pangs of unrequited, er, lust. He was inspiring some wickedly lustful thoughts, whether he was around or not. She could spend a perfectly delightful weekend OR every single night doing absolutely nothing but indulging in sex fantasies about her stupid handsome tall-damn smart-alien buddy-extra terrestrials-conspiracy boy’s partner and enjoy herself tremendously.

She knew that she had things for him since the beginning. But she never knew that it would turn out to be like this. She never been in such a situation before. Even with her rebellion when she was young. Or when she was in cancer and that whole craziness with Ed Jerse. Just imagine, she, Dr. Dana Katherine Scully, the skeptical MD acted like teenage girl in love. Every second of every day in the past, she’d fought not to think about the needs of her body. And it was getting harder and harder. It’s only a matter of time until she really lost the fight.

She sighed in defeat. Felt a little bit tired and wanted to take a nap a little. With the thoughts of Mulder, she then closed her eyes. Soon after that, she fell a sleep and didn’t take too long for her to sink deep down into the dream. Very wildest dream. Not in her mind that she would expect what would happen next either.

She even didn’t recognize that her partner was already there in front of the door, watched her. Somehow shocked.

Mulder was in a rush. He didn’t even bother to greet everyone on his way to the basement office. Didn’t mean that he used to, either. He was just too excited. “Scully, listen! I just –-,” his words were cut off. He stopped right on the door of their office. What he saw before him made him shiver. He was standing there, couldn’t move an inch. His feet were shaking. It seemed as if a moment had passed. Or maybe an hour, he didn’t know. All he knew was right there, sat on his chair, his beautiful partner, fell asleep and - he was sure - had a dream. Probably an amazing dream.

 

* * *

**_…There was a bed in a room, a dim room. And that’s actually not a bed, but only a mattress in the middle of the room and on the floor, with veils. It felt like a dream. Or maybe it was. Scully was on that mattress and it seemed like she was wearing black lace lingerie without bra underneath and being naughty. Beneath her, someone was holding her so tight. Not just someone, that was certain someone. Someone that she knew so dearly, her friend, her closest friend. And this someone was also her partner, her handsome partner._ **

**_In the dim light, she moved her head and brushed her lips against his cheek, feeling his muscle clench. They said nothing. Perhaps there was nothing for them to say. Not this time. And not when she finally had him in her arms. And absolutely not when she played the seductress on top of him._ **

**_As Mulder lay there underneath her, she could feel his tension and hear the quick intake of his breath. Eyes closed, she slid her lips along his cheek. Then moved downward so she found his mouth and teased the seam of his lips with her tongue. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, giving him small, nibbling bites and then sucking his flesh into her mouth. She felt the fine tremors shiver through his body. She couldn’t hold back her sigh of satisfaction._ **

**_Still with her mouth playing with his, she slid her hand down his body, finding him hard behind the fly of his pants. When she touched him there, she heard his indrawn breath, felt his hips strain upward to press himself more firmly against her hand—and she knew that she had the power to send him over the edge. But not like this. Not before she  discovered the ecstasy of his body moving inside hers, driving her to heights of pleasure she hadn’t known existed. Before she could contemplate her own audacity, she pulled her lingerie over her head. She knew he was watching her intently in this almost dark, looking at her as she dropped the lingerie onto the floor. Because she felt his gaze on her like licks of hot lightning._ **

**_She was wondering exactly what she was going to do next when he pulled her down so that she was lying half crawled across him. Somehow in the seconds during which she’d been occupied, he’d pulled off his own pants. He almost naked now, so did she. Her bare breast nestled against his chest. The exclamation sighed from her, even as he cupped his hands around the back of her head and brought her mouth to his. Then he was kissing her with all the pent-up feelings she’d sensed when she’d been trying to provoke him. Only now he had taken over, and all she could do was cling to him and let him sweep her along on a tide of passion._ **

**_His kiss was thorough and thrilling. Before she could catch her breath, he bent to rub his face against her breasts, then capture a swollen nipple in his mouth. She cried out as he began to suck on her. Clasping his head in her hand, she stroked the bristly ends of his hairs against her fingers, adding to the ripples of sensation coursing through her._ **

**_He feasted on her like a starving man, lavishing his attention first on one breast and then the other, even as his hands found the snap at the top of her panties and released it. He had the shorts and her panties off quickly, almost in the same time. Naked, Scully gazed at Mulder in a kind of daze as he knelt over her, his fingers trembling as they stroked the line of her hip. She reached up to touch his face, trace his bottom lip and its pout. Then he was bending to kiss his way down her body, his tongue stroking her tingling skin and dipping into her navel before finding the pulsing core of her and focusing his tender attentions there. She strained against him, calling out his name as a deluge of sensations poured over her._ **

**_“Mulder,” she gasped. “Please… I need…inside me. Now… Please…” He lifted his head, his fierce gaze meeting hers. Then he was shifting his body, moving upward until he met her eyes to eyes and covering her body with his. Again, his gaze met hers intently. Looking for approval. As he found what he need in her icy-blue orbs, he entered her body without any questions. He entered in one swift thrust that brought a deep sigh of satisfaction to her lips. Her arms circled his broad shoulders as she rocked her hips upward._ **

**_He began to move, setting a controlled pace that drove her mindless with need. “Mulder, oh, Mulder,” she begged. Deaf to her pleas, he made her wait, building the pleasure by slow degrees until she was calling out, begging for completion. He wanted to rush her on the edge, making her ride the storm until she surged against him in desperation but he couldn’t. And wouldn’t. Instead, he stopped briefly and watched Scully’s face and read what was written in there._ **

**_Scully had never been touched like this, had never imagined… She struggled to hold on to, to think of other things, but she yearned for release, getting closer with each clever caress of his fingers and firm tug on her breast. She dimly realized her hips were arching wantonly to his. ”Mulder,” she whimpered while her leg tightened around Mulder’s hips. “I’m not telling you to stop,” there’s a command in her words as her hands kneaded his shoulders. Mulder pushed forward again and he let out a choked sound that could have been a laugh. He smiled as Scully gasped and bit his neck and pushed her hips up to meet him. He pulled out and pressed in, setting a slow but torturous rhythm._ **

**_Scully clawed Mulder’s back, unable to resist what was happening inside her body. She felt something arisen. She desperately shifting her hips against his in a movement that made Mulder’s eyes darken. She was shivering around him as the feel of him inside her pushed her higher and higher and closer to the edge. “Please,” she barely whisper. “Oh, God. Mulder…”_ **

**_Took that as his command, Mulder shuddered and thrust in harder and faster. Scully arched her back and tremble against him. She tightened convulsively and rippling as she cried out in wonderful climax. Then she felt herself fell back to the mattress. Mulder followed her soon afterward. And then the only things left were just breath panting, long groans, peacefulness and satisfaction. And she somehow heard Mulder whispered her name…_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_**...TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved one... Love you always :*


End file.
